Kimyōna, Komisch, Caldo
by KH freak 813
Summary: Third of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. Third epilogue to Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità and set in its universe. Getting together, dating, getting married...Germany, Italy, and Japan did all three. Been there. Done that. So naturally adopting and raising a child would be the next step, right? Just how hard could it be? Geritapan. Shounen-ai.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **SakurAndrea** for reviewing  Testardo, Persistente plus favoriting and following it— **maryranstadler1** for performing all the same actions—prior to **Magentacrazedgirl8** formerly **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8** who did the first then third sans leaving out **Chinasky** prior to **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as **Ellanore** for doing that in addition to favoriting—the latter in  Of the Third World too—not forgetting **Guest** who evaluated  Shellshocked lastly **Nintendofg4life** for assessing  Of the Third World after Kaitō Kokoro! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This is the third of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

By the way, the title translates to 'Strange, Strange, Warm'. I wonder why? :P

Oh yes, if you haven't read Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità before this fic, you should since this story is a continuation of that universe! Be sure to leave plenty of reviews there too please! (:

Same with Of the Third World and Testardo, Persistente! J:

THANK YOU SO MUCH **SakurAndrea**! YOU SERIOUSLY FLATTER ME FAR TOO MUCH! WOOO! XD *MASS EXPLOSION*

Thanks **Magentacrazedgirl8**! :D

I appreciate that **maryranstadler1**! J:

Aww! I'm glad I could make your day better **Chinasky**! ^_^

Is it a good ache **Ellanore**? C:

It's because that's my style **Guest** as strange as it is. Sorry if it confused you. But please keep in mind that Shellshocked is over two years old, so of course my writing has improved since then. Sorry though! ^^'

No problem indeed **Jazz**! (:

Aww! Thank you so much **Nintendofg4life**! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Welcome home!"

Ah...a certain triad was in nothing short of paradise; their marriage was absolutely perfect, all three were happier than they ever were, every nation in existence apologized for how horribly they had treated a certain Mediterranean country after a certain couple's wedding, they were able to move in together at that certain Mediterranean country's exquisite house on his exquisite land, and were even raising a child together now—wait what?!

That certain triad stood in front of said Mediterranean country's house. However, a fourth was amongst the three. That fourth was much shorter than all of them, _yes_ even shorter than a certain Asian country located directly to the east of China. That fourth played with his blond hair tied into braids, violet eyes thoroughly scrutinizing their possessor's surroundings.

That fourth gave a small nod of his head. "This house is very artful."

"I'm really glad you like it Kugelmugel!" Limpid brown orbs the same shade as caramel brown tresses shone brighter than the sun, the brunet flashing a dazzling smile that rivals and bests every star combined.

A raven man bearing piercing black eyes sighed, fondness evident in his features. "It sure is."

"Yeah." A smile graced the face of a bulky blond with bright blue eyes. "No matter how many times I've been here, I could never help but be enraptured by this country's beauty. And now to be living with said country in his house on his land..."

The sable chuckled. "I could not agree more, Ludwig-san. It is impossible to find a place more beautiful than this one."

"Stop it!" A blush ignited Italy's cheeks as a crimson flush exploded on his skin. "You guys are seriously flattering me far too much!"

A smirk crossed pale lips. "We are just telling the truth Feli-kun."

"What's wrong with telling the truth Feliciano?" An identical smirk crossed the tallest's.

Seriously, the flustered resembled the tomatoes he loves eating so much more and more. "KIKU! LUDWIG!"

"Ahem." Japan and Germany ceased their laughter, Italy regaining his composure as all turned to the youngest. The micronation made his way toward the front door. "I want to go inside."

Who were they to deny? "Okay!"

The three followed the Italian as he opened the door for all of them before entering.

* * *

"This is so artful."

The interior of the home was befitting of the one who owned it; it was warm just like Italy, welcoming just like Italy, comforting just like Italy, etc.

Let's just say the newcomer was more than pleased with what he saw. "So, so artful."

"Let me show you to your room!" Kugelmugel followed Italy as he led them all upstairs, opening a door near the top of the steps.

A large space decorated in the most vibrant and vivacious of murals which spanned across the walls of the chamber, the intricate furniture the warmest of browns, the tidy bed bearing the best of mattresses...all were present and more.

The auburn sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "It took a _really_ long time to paint all this and—"

"Artful." That one word was more than enough to silence the speaker as the boy approached the bed, eyes shutting upon falling upon the mattress.

Three hearts warmed at the sight of the sleeping child, fond smiles on their faces as Germany tucked the lad in, Japan fluffing the pillows before the three walked out, Italy closing the door as they left for their own room, content.

Everything was going to be perfect...right?

* * *

"No."

Let's just say a certain German and micronation were in the weight room, surrounded by dumbbells and barbells and bench presses of all kinds and whatnot. And let's just say a certain someone was not cooperating.

Which that certain German was _not_ pleased with. "Mein Gott." Tick marks dotted Germany's forehead as azure depths narrowed at the stubborn child. "You will grow up into an adult someday Kugelmugel. You need to build up your strength and endurance."

"No." A humph resounded. "I'm an artist and I'll remain an artist; I won't need to be incredibly bulky to stay an artist."

Those tick marks only became more and more prominent. "You don't need to be incredibly bulky, you just need to have some muscle strength and endurance. That's all." He took hold of a one pound dumbbell, offering it to the other. "You can start with—"

"Not artful. Not artful! NOT ARTFUL!" The kid curled into a ball, rocking back and forth on his bottom, purple obstinately glaring up at blue.

That weight was placed back as blue eyes rolled, their owner rubbing at his temples in an attempt to soothe the dull ache that was forming. "Then can you at least run twenty lap—"

SLAM!

* * *

"No."

Let's just say a certain Japanese and micronation were in a cozy Washitsu squared off by delicate shōji doors and windows that had been built into a certain Italian's house. And let's just say a certain someone was not cooperating. Again.

One piercing ebon orb opened. "Why do you not want to meditate with me Kūgerumūgeru-chan?"

"Sitting like that is not artful." Violet did not look at the crossed legs of the Full Lotus favorably _at all_. "I prefer sitting like this." And then he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. "This is much more artful."

A head shook. "You cannot meditate like that." A sigh escaped from pale lips. "You do not need to meditate in the same position as me; you can do a Quarter Lotus—" The explainer loosely crossed his legs with both feet resting below the opposing thighs "—a Half Lotus—" Legs were crossed with one foot resting on the opposite thigh "—the Burmese Position—" Both feet lain on the floor with knees resting on the ground "—a Seiza—" The sable kneeled "—or simply sit down on a chair."

"Not artful. Not artful! NOT ARTFUL!" The kid curled into a ball once again, rocking back and forth on his bottom once more, purple obstinately glaring up into black this time around.

The normally stoic nation was starting to lose patience. "Nanite kotoda." Black narrowed at the uncooperative kid. "Meditation is good for—"

SLAM!

* * *

"NO!"

Once again, a certain German and micronation were together, this time in front of a huge stack of sheets that practically overflowed on that certain German's desk. Guess how much that micronation liked what he saw?

Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs. That's how much. "I _do not_ want to do something so not artful."

"Life is not all about art Kugelmugel." One could _swear_ a vein was about to burst in the flaxen's head. "There are some things that you must do in order to survive. For example, you must do paperwork for your boss." He gestured to that huge stack of sheets.

The child scoffed. "My ruler does not make me do any paperwork whatsoever. He also thinks it's not artful."

"That could change in the future." How had an explosion not occurred yet? Well, it looks like one will happen any second. "He might change his mind and then you'll have to—"

SMASH!

* * *

"NO!"

Once again, a certain Japanese and micronation were together, this time in front of a dusty old room that was long overdue for a tidying. Guess again how much that micronation liked what he saw?

Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs. That's how much. Like before. "I _do not_ want to do something so not artful." Again.

"You must learn how to clean up Kūgerumūgeru-chan." Japan stated as he adjusted the white cloth tied around his head, dusting off the white maid outfit he wore. "That is essential to life."

The addressed huffed. "Art is essential to life and this is _not_ artful."

"Not everything that is essential will be artful." Annoyance started to flash on normally calm features. "Not everything is beautiful—"

SMASH!

* * *

"Ugh. I knew this kid is difficult to deal with."

A certain blond and raven were side-by-side, in-step as they walked down the halls together. Let's just say neither were happy. Both due to a certain micronation.

Germany rubbed at his pounding temples. "Believe me, I saw it all the time whenever I visited Austria." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of all micronations we could have adopted, why did it have to be Kugelmugel?!"

"I hate to be dishonorable, but I have to agree with you Ludwig-san." Obsidian narrowed. "Kūgerumūgeru-chan might be cute on the outside, but his personality is not in the slightest."

Sapphire narrowed as well. "I couldn't agree with you more Kiku."

"Shimatta!" Realization suddenly dawned on the sable, black blowing out of proportion. "If Kūgerumūgeru-chan has been treating us like this, just how horribly has he been treating Feli-kun?!"

That same realization also dawned on the blond. "Scheiße! He must be treating Feliciano like crap!" Both sets of feet rushed to where their internal Italy radars were pointing, going faster by the second. "We can't let him—"

"That's it! You're doing well!" Two sets of jaws dropped into oblivion at the sight that greeted the pair; paint was splattered all over a certain Italian and micronation, both sharing a heartfelt laugh despite being stained from head to toe, the crimson beret atop the child's head splotched—wait what?!

That certain Italian had detected his spouses' presence, beaming as he turned to face them. "Ciao Ludwig! Kiku!"

"Feliciano." The latter sped to the brunet's side, curious as he took in what were on the easels. "What are you guys doing?"

A smirk crossed the child's lips. "Something artful." That earned a sharp glare. Which was promptly ignored.

"Feli-kun." The former also went to the brunet's side as fast as possible, glancing at what lain on the shortest's head. "Where did you get this accessory?"

The questioned grinned. "I made it for Kugelmugel! I measured the circumference of his crown so this beret fits perfectly!"

"Measured?!" Something was _not_ adding up.

That sentiment was shared by the sable. "How could you have possibly done—"

"I let him." Black and blue cannoned into space at those words. Despite that, the kid continued, shrugging as though it were no big deal. As if. "It was for art."

Light locks were patted with the auburn's clean hand. "That's right!" Limpid brown eyes flicked onto the two portraits. "I made the beret out of velvet and finished it today!" A dreamy sigh slipped past. "After giving it to Kugelmugel, we started painting _The Last Judgement_ together!"

"This is so artful." Purple glanced up at brown, affection surprisingly evident—

—only to be gazing up at thin air moments later. "We'll be needing Feliciano!"

"We need Feli-kun!" Let's just say two certain countries had snatched a shocked third, running off with him.

The kid stared on as the door was shut on him this time around.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Let's just say Germany and Japan had taken—abducted—their spouse, both instantly gaining up on him upon closing the door to their bedroom.

And let's just say a certain German was roughly shaking a certain Italian by the shoulders. "WHAT KIND OF SPELL DID YOU CAST FELICIANO?!"

"V-Ve?!" Confusion swam in caramel depths. "England and Romania are the ones who can use magic, not me!"

And let's just say a certain Japanese had also taken that certain Italian's shoulders, shaking just as—if not more—roughly. "THEN WHAT DID YOU DO FELI-KUN?!"

"I just listened to him, okay?!" That single sentence shocked the two into a stupor, completely freezing them; even the stillest of statues could not compete. Ever. _Ever_. Sighing, Italy kissed his husbands heatedly on the lips, instantly thawing them out.

Japan was the first to unfreeze. "What do you mean by that Feli-kun?!"

"Yeah, what do you mean?!" Germany was next, no less perplexed.

Another sigh escaped the Italian's lips as brown eyes rolled. "As in I listened to what Kugelmugel was saying; he wants to do things related to art, not working out nor meditating nor doing paperwork nor cleaning."

"You cannot always do what you want in life though." Blue eyes rolled in response. "Life isn't easy."

The Asian gave a single nod. "I have to agree with Ludwig-san there Feli-kun."

"But does it need to be hard _everywhere?!_ " That one question pierced through two countries. In an instant. Limpid brown eyes narrowed as their owner continued, not deterred in the slightest. " _Yes_ , life is hard. _Yes_ , you cannot have nor do everything you want. _Yes_ , the world is like that...but is it so bad to have one place that isn't like any of that? To have one place you can be yourself without others breathing down your neck and forcing you to be like them, to conform into something you don't want? To feel welcome no matter what? To be loved always?" The utter shock did not abate _at all_ , only increasing in amount and intensity as the speaker commenced. "That place is supposed to be your family, your friends, your loved ones...your home. You should be able to escape from it all at your home. You should be able to be yourself at home. You should feel welcome at your home no matter what. You should always be loved at your home." Arms were crossed as brown bore even deeper into black and blue. "You should love your children, no matter how difficult they are; through thick and thin...that's the kind of commitment a family has, both parents and children to each other. Ever since we adopted Kugelmugel, he has been our son and we his parents, his home." Sepia suddenly softened. "And besides, Kugelmugel has only been with us for a few days; aside from being the ringbearer alongside Sealand in our and fratello's weddings and other isolated incidents, Kugelmugel has hardly interacted with us. We're practically strangers to him as of now. No wonder he wouldn't do anything you guys wanted him to." Hands were placed on hips. "We need to build a bond, a link first. We need to make him family for real, not just in name." Those same hands placed themselves on a broad and lithe shoulder. "We need to listen to him, make him feel he is heard. We need to accept him for who he is, quirks and all. We need to become close with him. We need to accept responsibility for our actions, never thinking we are always right; no one is, no matter the age." Those hands once again moved, cupping a cheek from each. "We need to treat him as an equal. We need to listen to him, both to what he does and doesn't say. Of course, we can't assume; we must be attentive. We also cannot force anything on him, cannot force him to be who he isn't. We should help him, not smother him." Thumbs rubbed soothing circles into skin. "Believe me, I would know what a child wants and needs...and seeing as Kugelmugel is physically 10 years old and only 32 actual years old...he really is a child."

The raven was unable to close his mouth at all the words that had poured from his beloved. "...How are you so aware?"

"That's exactly what I wanted throughout my childhood and..." A neck was sheepishly scratched. "...until about 200 years ago, I've been a kid. Therefore, I had thousands of years of experience."

The blond wasn't able to close his mouth either. "Whoa..."

"So you guys need to make it up to him!" A playful shove to both snapped them out of their stupors, black and blue homing in on blithe laughter as its origin giggled. "It's time to be parents!"

Who could possibly argue that? "Hai."

"Ja." No one with common sense, that's who.

That was one of many things Germany and Japan loved about their precious Italy, one of countless things big and small.

* * *

"What's wrong Kugelmugel?"

Strained grunts and groans could be heard from where the blond had been in the living room, the German rushing out the kitchen door to the source of the noise; a certain child had been trying to move what appeared to be a block of marble...all in vain.

Upon seeing that German approaching, the micronation instantly ceased what he was doing, scoffing. "I don't need any help."

"Don't lie to me." Rushing up to the slab, the flaxen picked it up.

Violet eyes widened beyond belief as said slab was lifted as if it were nothing more than a wad of paper. "...Wow." The child just could not hide his absolute amazement.

"Where do you want this?" The carrier followed the direction of that finger, placing what he held on an intricately carved pedestal. Upon dusting his hands off, the elder turned, facing the younger. "What did you need this for anyways?"

The addressed reached into the belt he wore, pulling out a small pick and hammer. "I'm making a statue similar to a clay version I made in response to one Ladonia made a while back."

"I remember that." Purple watched as Germany reached into the magical space all anime characters have, taking out his own tools. "I'll help you."

The lad was absolutely astonished. "...Can you even do i—"

"Ja." Astonishment only multiplied as the pick dug into the rock, chipping it. "I am precise and careful; I can help you carve this marble." The speaker further chipped the stone in timed intervals as though to prove his point, only taking out a little at a time.

Well, who was Kugelmugel to argue? "...Okay."

And for the next few hours, the pair worked on the slab, chipping it bit by bit. No matter how hot it got, no matter how blinding it got, no matter how tired they got...they continued.

As those hours passed, a shape was started to develop from the stone little by little...until it took on the form of a certain hooved grazing animal.

"That's...artful." One could _swear_ there was a twinkle in violet depths.

That deer was even better than the one he had made before.

* * *

"What is the matter Kūgerumūgeru-chan?"

Upon returning inside and washing up, the child spotted a stack of sheets on the coffee table in the living room, eyes lighting up. Maybe something artful could be made with them—if only there were pens, pencils, charcoals, paints, crayons, heck any utensils around. With how tired he was, Kugelmugel did not want to go search for some. He could not ask Germany neither as he had been suddenly summoned by his boss, having to rush out the door as soon as he had finished his shower. Italy also had to leave for the same reason. Looks like nothing artful can be done...or can there?

Violet immediately turned away from approaching black. "Nothing of your concern."

"Please be truthful with me." Japan stated. Piercing ebon orbs then caught the pile of papers...and the lack of anything else. "Were you trying to draw or paint?"

There's no use hiding it. "...Yes." The kid curled in on himself. "But I don't have anything to make it artful—"

"Or so you think." Purple snapped up, curious as the raven had taken a piece...and proceeded to fold it. Black glanced at purple, a smile gracing their owner's face. "We can do origami together, the Japanese art of folding paper into decorative shapes and figures."

Now that had _definitely_ caught the boy's attention. "...Art?"

"Hai." Onyx flicked back to the sheet in their possessor's hands. "Please watch."

The instructed obeyed, paying rapt attention as that sheet was folded into a square, the extra portion pressed down and licked before being torn clean off. That square proceeded to be valley folded into an isosceles right triangle and then valley folded once more, the valley folds undone before being subsequently mountain folded in half from side to side on all four sides. Using the creases as a guide, the Asian brought two of the opposite corners together, collapsing the piece into the preliminary base. The pockets of the rhombi corners were then opened with a finger, the nation squash folding each and every one of them perfectly. Afterwards, the design was rearranged simply by flipping the ends over so the front and back would appear to be diamonds—the bottom two sides longer than the top two—before taking the tops of those sides and folding them towards the middle, reverse folding them inward before taking the bottom sides and folding them towards the center of the diamond and then folding again towards the same place, those same steps repeated for the remaining three diamonds. Using a finger from the other hand, the demonstrator lastly curled the four free ends as much as possible.

And then he was done. "Wow..." An origami iris was born! "That was so artful."

"Would you like to try now?" Another piece was offered to the kid this time around...

...and was taken. "Sure."

Once Germany and Italy came back from their meetings, they had been greeted with the sight of paper flowers littering the coffee table in the living room, more and more created by the second. Lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, kirigami, lotuses, tulips, daisies, peonies...anything you could name, it was there.

Let's just say a large hand patted light locks while smaller ones fisted into black hair, the latter kissing the raven senselessly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

Ah, kids and thunderstorms. They don't mix very well. Even a 32 year old in the body of a ten year old doesn't mix well with thunderstorms; the flashes of lightning, the branching veins of electricity sure were artful...but the deafening, booming crashes that followed immediately afterwards were _NOT_ artful. Not in the slightest. Which was why the micronation had bolted from bed, rushing down the hall towards a certain room with a certain triad within.

It had been months since he was adopted by the former Axis Trio. Although he had had a rocky start with two of the three, he eventually warmed up to each and every one of them, all growing extremely close. Just like actual family. Just like an actual son to actual fathers. And now he needed his fathers more than anything.

"Oh. Right there. RIGHT THERE!" What sounded like moans and groans in three different pitches could be heard—somehow over the deafening crashes—from the closed door as the boy reached it. Sadly, said boy could not get in due to said door being locked. Just what could they be doing?! Something that young children should _never_ find out.

Not that he cared. "Open up! OPEN UP!"

"SCHEIßE!"

"SHIMATTA!"

"ACCIDENTI!"

What seemed to be a wet plopping noise resounded in response to the rapid knocking and insistent rattling of the locked doorknob, what sounded like sheets being removed, spray being frantically spritzed, clothes being rapidly put back on, sheets being put back on, and so on and so on following seconds later.

As soon as the click signaling the lock had been unlocked had rang out Kugelmugel threw the door open, launching himself into the three sets of waiting arms. "I'm scared! I'M SCARED!" If anyone had seen Kugelmugel right then, they would not have recognized him as an eccentric artist and seen him as only a frightened child.

"There, there...it's going to be alright." Warm arms wrapped around the boy's waist as a bulky pair were around the back and lithe ones snaked around the shoulders, all three hugging him. The brunet gently stroked fair locks. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?"

The response wasn't exactly a verbal one; the addressed had broken free from those holds, practically leaping into the offered bed. Thank goodness those sheets are clean—anyways, the triad had joined him, Germany on the right while Japan was on the left, Kugelmugel brought to Italy's chest.

The kid sniffled. "Thunder is _NOT_ artful!"

"I was afraid of thunder too in the past." The Italian confessed. "But then..." A crimson flush ignited his cheeks, identical to the ones blazing across his spouses'.

And then the child took in their disheveled appearances. "What were you guys doing before I came here?"

"U-Uh you don't need to know!" Volcanoes must have been going off in the German country right then.

Same with the Japanese. "Y-You are too young!"

"Y-Yeah! What they said!" Tomatoes all over were envious of the poor Mediterranian nation. Completely. Utterly. Envious.

The lad scratched his chin. "...Is it artful?"

"I-It can be." How did the flaxen not abruptly die of cardiac arrest?!

How did the raven not violently explode?! "O-Only with the right person—"

"—or people!" It was a miracle upon the holiest upon holiest and merciful of miracles that the house did not spontaneously detonate in a gory explosion of blood and guts at that very instant.

There was no point in asking, was there? "...Whatever." No. None whatsoever. Purple eyes rolled—only to freeze as another boom split the air, a scream torn straight from his throat.

"It's okay!"

"You will be alright!"

"We'll be there for you!"

The three closed in on the scared kid, trapping him in a protective circle, words of comfort and reassurance whispered as hair was smoothly stroked, back rubbed. The beating of three warm hearts helped immensely.

They did not move away nor did they stop...until the last terrifying tremors had at last passed, the storm gone.

Sniffling, Kugelmugel lifted his head from Italy's chest, violet staring into black, blue, and brown. "...Thanks."

"Erwähne es nicht."

"Mondainai."

"Nessun problema!"

A large hand patted light locks as a lithe one traced patterns into the lad's back, warm ones bringing cheeks to be rubbed against their owner's own. Here. Here it is. Here is where his home is. With his parents. "This is better than staying in Austria's place."

"Really?!" A gasp escaped from the brunet's lips. "But Austria-nii's place is so nice!"

Limpid brown eyes widened as smaller cheeks rubbed back against their possessor's. "But this place is so much nicer...padre." Small hands cupped a fair and pale cheek in each. "Vati...tou-san." Three different languages, one same word...dad. That was the first time Kugelmugel had called any of them that, and to hear that one special word told in their respective languages—which he had been learning throughout his stay—to each...that made it all the more special.

"Unser Sohn!"

"Watashitachi no musuko!"

"Nostro figlio!"

Three different languages, the same words...our son. Fathers and son embraced, all sharing a perfect moment. And it would stay perfect...right?

"What is this?" Black, blue, and brown followed the purple's line of sight, taking in a certain long curl on the left side of the auburn's head. A small hand slowly reached for it. Uh oh. "So artfu—"

"NEIN!"

"ĪE!"

"NO!"

Moment. Ruined.

* * *

"Kesese! So the awesome me has an awesome nephew, eh?"

"I finally have a nephew-aru!"

"Chigi! About time I had a nephew!"

Let's just say a certain three had called for a family reunion with some friends tagging along. Said family and friends arrived at a certain Italian's house, all waiting for something...yet not expecting what was seen in the least.

None of them expected to see a certain light blond micronation who had his hair worn in braids stand beside a certain triad, a declaration by that certain Italian causing all mouths to drop. And certain brothers to act up.

A man who bore red eyes and white hair as well as pale skin cackled. "The awesome me will be the most awesome uncle ever!"

"Hey-aru! Don't forget about me-aru!" Another who possessed brown eyes and had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in oriental robes glared at the latter with said brown eyes. " _I_ will be the most awesome uncle ever, not you-aru!"

The albino sneered. "Want to bet China?"

"You bet I do-aru! I won't lose to you-aru! I will win, Prussia-aru!" Lightning crackled in between the two—

—only for arms that belonged to a man who appeared similar to a certain Italian except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion to separate them. "Stop it you pompous jerks!"

"Oh Lovino, Lovino! Calm down!" A man possessing bright emerald hues and chocolate locks wrapped his arms around Romano, hugging him from behind. "You are just jealous!"

A laugh resounded. "Oh hon hon hon! Antonio is right!" A guy bearing flowing flaxen tresses and a beard on his face suddenly entered the scene, laughing as he did so, dramatically draping a hand over his face. "The woe is me!"

"Alright! The awesome us are reassembled!" The mentioned snickered as they closed in on each other. "High five! High five! Bad Touch! Yeah!"

A throat cleared, the aforementioned trio turning to face a certain impatient guy who was still in the Spaniard's arms. Jade glared into emerald. "What did you mean by that Antonio?"

"It's just as he said." Shivers traveled up and down Romano's spine, its owner fearfully turning to face a huge nation dressed in a large coat who bore ashen hair and purple eyes. Russia giggled. "You are probably just jealous! Don't worry, adopting a child of your own will make you happy!"

A very tall blond man with turquoise eyes and a stern expression on his face and a young man bearing short sandy blond hair with a white beret on top and violet eyes were the next to arrive, Sweden glaring at the Slavic. "My son isn't up for adoption though. He _never_ will be."

" _Our_ son." Finland giggled.

Red tinted the Swedish's cheeks. "Sorry."

"Where _is_ your son anyways?" The Nordics turned, gazes falling upon a short tawny man with a large forehead and slanted green eyes.

The Finnish sighed. "Sealand is too busy watching anime right now." He shrugged. "It can't be helped."

"I see..." Verdant hardened as they stared up into purple high above. "Russia."

A smile was on the addressed's face...but not in his eyes. "Poland." Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Whoa dudes! Calm down!" A blond guy who possessed blue eyes behind rectangular frames and wore a brown bomber jacket jumped into the scene, holding his arms out. "I'll be the hero!"

Someone appearing to be a tamer version of the latter, a curled ahoge amongst wavy locks gulped as he approached said latter. "Um, I don't think it's a good idea to just interfere."

"I could not agree more Canada." A man who had messy yellow fringes and large brows above emerald orbs face-palmed. England groaned. "America, that idiot."

A short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut—a white beret on top—and dark flatly colored mint green eyes who had a rifle slung over his shoulder sighed as he entered the scene, a pretty girl who had chin-length blond hair—with a blue ribbon in the right—and large emerald orbs and wore a vertical-striped velvet dress which covered her from neck to knee in tow. "This is why I remain neutral." Switzerland mumbled.

"Yeah! That's why my big brother does what he does!" Liechtenstein gave a nervous laugh.

A genuine laugh was given by a young man with dark hair that is combed back and a tilaka on his forehead. "I cannot wait to see the new member of the family!"

"You mean him India?" A beautiful tanned skin girl with curled semi-long choppy dark brown hair with bangs swept to the side—three Sampaguita flowers on the left—with a cross necklace around her neck who wore a baro't saya consisted of a thin white blouse, knee-length red skirt, and a pair of red sandals pointed at that certain micronation who had been catching all eyes.

The addressed gasped. "I did not know Germany, Italy, and Japan had adopted Kugelmugel!" Excitement flashed. "Thank you so much Philippines!"

The girl giggled. "No problem!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" All eyes glued onto the man who had screamed, Germany clearing his throat.

Japan chose that moment to take over. "We have decided to show Kūgerumūgeru-chan to our family and friends as you will all be his family and friends as well from now on."

"Come on, let's go talk to them Kugelmugel!" With a gentle push from Italy, the addressed did just that.

The reactions were different throughout; some thought the child was the cutest little girl ever—only for him to insist he is a _he_ —while others were a bit put off by his eccentricity yet warmed up to him anyways, others trapping him in tight hugs and pinching his cheeks. Overall, everyone reacted positively to the new addition to the former Axis Trio's family.

That wasn't everyone though. "So I guess we're still family, huh?" All eyes turned as a man who wore rectangular glasses and had wavy chestnut tresses—a mole to the left of his lower lip—and was adorned in a fancy blue coat entered the scene. A smile was on his face as he stopped before the child.

"Austria..." The micronation could not help but stare up at his former caretaker, at a loss for words.

Not everyone was though. "AUSTRIA-NII!" Let's just say spectacles were nearly knocked off as the Austrian suddenly found a blithe Italian in his arms, cheeks rubbed together eagerly.

"I-Italy." Seriously, even after knowing each other for so long, the man could not help but be flustered by that guy. Well anybody would, no matter who or what they are or how long they live. Yep.

Germany chuckled as he approached the arrival. "Seeing as Feliciano considers you his dad—"

"—you are technically Kūgerumūgeru-chan's grandfather now Osutoria-san." Japan finished as he joined his husbands, amusement twinkling in obsidian depths.

The guy was more than a little affronted by that remark. "Well excuse me?" Hands were placed on hips. "I am not _that_ old—"

"Ugh. Stupid aristocrat." Prussia decided to butt in that moment—

—only to find himself on the ground seconds later, a dull throb in his head. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO AUSTRA DEAR!" A beautiful lady who had chestnut tresses—pink flowers hanging from the right—as well as emerald hues and was adorned in an elegant dress was of course responsible. Along with her signature frying pan.

"Uh..." A huge bump formed on the albino's skull as he picked himself up, gingerly rubbing at it, glaring at the lady. "Crazy mad w—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Let's just say a certain Swedish's face had been sighted, a not-so-awesome not-so-masculine scream ringing out as the platinum passed out. Again. Poor Prussia.

Sweden face-palmed. "That guy's never going to stop fainting around me, is he?"

"Nope." Finland sweat-dropped.

Not that the female noticed as she picked up four males in her lithe arms, whirling them around as though they were nothing. "ITA-CHAN! GERMANY! JAPAN! KUGELMUGEL-CHAN!" It was a wonder how nobody became deaf at the shrill squealing that pierced the air. "First you three got together then you were dating then you got married then you were each other's fir—" NO! THEY MUST NEVER FIND OUT! "—er, I mean you had a nice honeymoon and now are raising an adorable child together! SQUEEEE!" Yep, a wonder upon wonders.

"HUNGARY-SAN!" One of the four eagerly returned the affectionate cheek rubbing—

—while the other three were more than a little bit dazed. "H-Hungary."

"H-Hangarī-san." Yes, more than a little indeed.

The kid wasn't used to it though. "H-H-H-Hungary." Swirls had replaced his eyes.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" All attention flicked toward four Asian nations as they burst in on the scene.

The Chinese rushed up to them. "About time you all came Thailand, South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan-aru! You guys were about to miss such an important event-aru!"

"I am so sorry." A tanned man who wore glasses bowed. "It's that I had to feed my elephants first and they were really hungry."

A teenage male bearing maroon fringes and hues in a cerulean jeogori above a white hanbok, a strange curl which seemed to bear a face in the midst laughed heatedly. "I had to work on perfecting my Korean spirit so I could pass it on to my second cousin!"

"The technical term is 'first cousin once removed'." A young lady who had honey-colored orbs as well as chocolate locks tied back into a ponytail with a straw nón lá around her neck and was dressed in an emerald áo dài interjected.

A maiden who had golden eyes framed by chestnut tresses which bore pink flowers in them giggled at that. "You're so smart Vietnam!" She then turned to the Korean, arms crossed. "Technically, Japan is our older brother, not our cousin."

"Humph. I just can't stand the thought of us being brothers. However, I know we are related." The addressed harrumphed. "The term 'tsundere' _does_ come from Korea after all." Yeah...no.

China stomped his foot, returning his siblings' focuses back to him. "Geez-aru! Just go greet our new nephew already-aru!" A cloaked finger pointed at the light-haired braided micronation. "It's not every day we have a new addition to the family-aru—"

"Did you say...NEW ADDITION?!" An apparition of a mighty brown-haired man who radiated an aura of majesty and wisdom with a stubble on his face suddenly appeared, squealing in delight as he rushed over to said new addition, embracing him tightly. "I LOVE MY NEW GREAT-GRANDSON ALREADY!" Huh, appearances are deceiving after all.

A smirk suddenly crossed the boy's lips. "...Not more than I love my parents though."

"Kugelmugel..."

"Kūgerumūgeru-chan..."

"Kugelmugel!"

Everyone—including Prussia who had just regained consciousness—watched as the child released himself from Ancient Rome's hold—who knew a ghost could have so much tangable strength—before moving to hug his fathers, applause erupting as they returned the embrace, the smallest kissing their cheeks as they kissed his forehead. Some cried. Some sniffed. Some bawled. All in all, everyone was happy; European or Asian, dead or alive...there was no difference.

"Ich habe dich lieb unser Sohn."

"Watashitachi no musuko daisuki."

"Ti voglio bene nostro figlio!"

What a heartwarming scene. Husbands and child...fathers and son becoming one. Yes, what a heartwarming scene indeed.

To everyone's shock, a chuckle resounded from the kid as amusement shone in purple, staring up at black and blue. "I've realized this for some time now; when I first came to live with you three, the covers looked like how tou-san would make them—" Violet flickered to a flustered Japan "—and the furniture match how vati carves—" They then flicked to a flushing Germany "—right padre?" Purple returned to brown.

"That's right!" A smirk crossed the lad's lips at that.

To say the Japanese was embarrassed would be a _massive_ understatement. "F-FELI-KUN!" BOOM!

"F-FELICIANO!" KABOOM! A _massive_ understatement indeed.

The brunet laughed. "They were eagerly awaiting your arrival too you know!"

"I see..." All eyes widened in shock as the micronation vanished, returning with an easel, canvas, paints, palette...everything needed to make a portrait seconds later. Kugelmugel then went to the three, bringing them closer together before returning to what he set up. "We need to capture this moment in an artful masterpiece."

All bystanders watched as a brush dipped into the colors, carefully lifted to the surface of the cloth.

* * *

"Ha! My dads are the best!"

Ah, off to another World Meeting. Which is what the nations had to do, the micronations left to play together at a certain Mediterranean country's home. Hopefully no one gets killed at the World Meeting—anyways, a little lad who had bushy brows and blue eyes in a sailor suit approached a short boy who had his blond hair tied into braids, grinning.

Sealand snickered. "Nobody could possibly have better dads than me!" A proud laugh left his lips as hands were held to hips. "Sweden can do anything and is super cool while Finland lets me do anything and even takes me to see Santa!" Boastful blue met purple. "Beat that! Nobody can!"

Could he? Well, ever since he had been adopted by Germany, Italy, and Japan...Kugelmugel had been living an incredible life. Although he hadn't gotten along with two of the three at first, they began listening to what he wanted and not assuming what they thought he wanted, whether stated verbally or not. And of course, he started to become more obedient; yes, he started working out...yes, he started meditating...yes, he learned to do paperwork...yes, he learned how to clean. Yes, he did what his parents desired of him...yet they also all did stuff he wanted and never forced anything on him. They laughed together. They cried together. They shared joy. They shared sorrow. They shared love. They even shared space on that portrait he had painted of them during that reunion, him in the middle with Italy holding his shoulders, Germany to the left while Japan was to the right, all very close and smiling. Like a true family. Like a true home. So could he? Could he challenge that claim?

"Oh you're wrong." Kugelmugel smirked. There are no doubts whatsoever. None at all. "My dads are the best."

* * *

Translation:

•German: Mein Gott=My God, Scheiße=Crap, Ja=Yes, Erwähne es nicht=Do not mention it, Vati=Dad, Unser Sohn=Our son, Nein=No, Ich habe dich lieb=I love you (to family)

•Japanese: Washitsu=Japanese-style room, Kūgerumūgeru=Kugelmugel, Nanite kotoda=Oh my god, Shimatta=Oh crap, Hai=Yes, Mondainai=No problem, tou-san=dad, Watashitachi no musuko=Our son, Īe=No, Osutoria=Austria, Hungarī=Hungary, daisuki=I love you (to objects, ideas, family, close friends, lovers, and spouses)

•Italian: Ciao=Hello, fratello=brother, Accidenti=Crap, Nessun problema=No problem, padre=dad, No=No, Nostro figlio=Our son, Ti voglio bene=I love you (to family)

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
